


Screaming for the Devil

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Grandia II
Genre: F/F, Possession, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//in which elena is defiled by her own hand.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming for the Devil

Elena stared up at the ceiling, forcing herself to see patterns in the wood. She saw stars, lines, twists and turns…and wings. She jerked upright, hugging her knees to her chest and wishing that she was just at the Cathedral already, under the watchful eye of the Pope. He would protect her, she just knew it. He would exercise Valmar from her, and she would be free. No more Millenia, as Ryudo called her. Why bother giving evil a name? It would only make her seem human, and she most certainly wasn't. She was the devil, and she needed to be vanquished.

Elena let herself fall back into bed, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing indignantly. Perhaps Ryudo was fine gallivanting about with evil, but Elena found it to be terribly deplorable, and wanted rid of the creature as soon as possible.

"You have no right to my body. You're defiling me." Elena mumbled, poking herself in the stomach, wondering if the demonic wings would come bursting from her at the slightest touch.

"Oh, I'm defiling you, am I…? Little girl, I haven't even touched you…"

Elena felt her blood run cold. Who was that…? Was it…?

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" She regretted her last words, wondering just how thin the ice she was treading on was. What if the Wings had more power than she thought? What if they could kill her from the inside, twisting her heart and shattering her soul with the flick of a wrist?

"Just the Wings of Valmar, dear."

The voice was like honey, dripping with insincerity and false pretenses of kindness. Elena puller her blanket over her head, hiding from nothing, yet wishing to retreat deep inside herself and never emerge.

"G-go away…leave me alone…" Elena curled up into a ball, struggling to keep tears from spilling from her eyes.

"It's a little difficult to leave you alone when I live inside you…"

Elena shuddered violently, shaking the bed as her form was ravaged with tremors.

"Get out of me…"

The smug little voice chuckled; it sounded sickening, the personification of perversity. She could feel insinuation dripping from it, and the thought alone made her feel sick.

"You don't belong in my body! I don't belong to you! My soul belongs to Lord Granas!"

Instead of a chuckle, Elena was treated to a cackle. She cringed, letting sobs ravage her as she trembled in fear.

"I'm afraid I do own you. You're my host. And I can do whatever I'd like with you…"

Elena gasped, wanting to scream, but finding that her vocal cords seemed to be constricted, she felt utterly controlled. Her hand, of its own volition, began a slow yet steady descent down her neck, down between her breasts…

"No, no, no stop stop…this isn't…this is dirty!" her words were meant to be a firm protest, yet they came out as a mere squeak.

"Such an innocent girl…"

The voice had dropped to a tone that could easily bring the strongest of men to their knees. Elena, in spite of herself, felt a sharp tingle run up her spine. Her hand slid down the collar of her dress, fondling her breasts through the fabric of her bra. A gasp escaped her, and she arched off the bed. Elena had never-ever-touched herself in such a manner. The Scriptures of Lord Granas firmly stated that one must not defile themselves in such a way. It was something to be saved for marriage-sacred sensations that she vowed never to give herself. She had to remain pure and pious…

Her hand slid down her bra, pinching a nipple harshly.

"No-!"

Goosebumps rose on her skin, and all she could hear was the voice. It was chuckling, gasping as she did, mimicking her to the point of mocking her.

"What's the matter, Songstress? Haven't you explored yourself before?"

"N-no…the Scripture-" she pinched her nipple again, "says not to…"

"Valmar is inside you now. You won't abide by those silly church words any longer."

Her hand suddenly slipped out from under her bra, sliding down her clothed chest, lower…lower…her dress was bunched up, revealing her legs and with a hiss, Elena's hand slipped between her legs.

"So wet, Songstress…"

It was a purr, and Elena found herself arching high off the bed, legs spreading in a kind of instinctual reaction.

"Please…please, I can't do this. I can't. This is so wrong…you're…"

"Pleasuring you?"

That damnable chuckle again, and Elena's hand found its way inside damp panties. The skin of her most sacred part felt hot-so hot-and so wet that Elena did everything she could to keep tears from spilling from her eyes.

"If only I could be on top of you, Elena…between your legs."

Elena closed her eyes, imaging what it would feel like to have the piece of Valmar touching her. She imagined soft hands, the feel of black wings as she desperately clawed at "Millenia's" back…she shamefully cried out, lips parting-

"I would kiss you. Bruise your lips and leave you begging me for more."

Her fingers rubbed her clit in slow, steady circles, giving her just enough, but refusing to give in to the wanton thrusts of her hips.

"Beg me, Elena."

Elena's breath hitched, as her fingers sped up, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her body. She squirmed, licking her lips and shamefully wishing she could feel Valmar's kiss.

"Please…"

"Please what, Elena? I know you're not as innocent as you make everyone believe. Beg me like the filthy little whore I know you want to be."

Elena couldn't contain herself. She felt like such a sinner, the kind that she had been warned about since she was a child. Her legs spread wider of her own accord, and in a tumbling rush of words-

"Please, Millenia fuck me harder. Please, let me have it…"

Her fingers sped up, rubbing her clit in a furious rhythm, and in an instant, Elena found herself crying out, calling for Valmar-not Granas-and defiling the very essence of her purity.

Her fingers were forced into her mouth, and obediently she licked them clean, tasting herself and nearly gagging at what she had done to herself.

"Mmm, this was fun! I'll be seeing you again, Elena. Until then…sweet dreams!"

There was silence then, and Elena curled up into a ball, and allowed her tears to finally fall.


End file.
